Rascar El Tigre
by Sia86
Summary: Soi Fon is a college student living with a close friend/mentor,Yoruichi, but what happens when she goes missing? People and the media say she ran off, but Soi Fon suspects the next door neighbor, who happens to be political personel and Yoruichi's fiance.


Rascar El Tigre

Rascar El Tigre  
>Tear The Tiger Apart<p>

* * *

><p>The day was dark and rain heavily fell from the sky, never ceasing the young girl cried louder into her palms knowing that no one would ever hear her. Her body shook and she let out shrieks of helplessness when loud yells and screams were heard from the house next door. She couldn't help her in any way, "He's beating you again, Yoruichi" she bit down on her lip as the picture of the'perfect' man beating her friend senseless. After what seemed like years of crying, she wiped her nose and looked back to the not Yoruichi left her.<p>

Hey Soi-Fon,

I'm gonna be at Barragan's place after work!:D So don't wait up!

P.S. I don't know why you don't like him, he's the sweetest guy ever!- Better than Kisuke, but either way you're gonna have to accept him.

-Yoruichi

Soi Fon slid her hand over the note and crumbled it, "How could be so stupid?" She was not one to say anything like this about her friend, but out of all people how could Yoruichi let herself get beat up like that and not fight back?. How could she pretend everything was alright? She pushed back the chair and stood up pacing back and fourth. Her heart was pounding in worry and fear while her mind drowned in 'What ifs' and hate for Barragan. Her pacing intensified until she was running back and fourth, Yoruichi was strong, she would come back. Right?

The Next Morning...

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Soifon groaned and bitterly pulled off the blanket, "What time is it?" she sat up with her hair messy, one spaghetti strap falling down and clothes all wrinkly. "Yoruichi!" she hollered. "Bitch get up!" but when no answer came, she got up and began searching the two story house. Luckiliy there were only four rooms that were ever used; the bathroom, the living room, Yoruichi's room and the kitchen, so if the dark skinned woman wasn't in any of them, then she wasn't home. All the used rooms were empty, so she wasn't home, but today was Thursday-and that was her day off.

"Where she at?" she her nose and the remaining drool on her face off. Then when she remembered that yesterday Yoruichi had gone to the asshole's house and with a sigh, "She's probably still over there giving him a blow job." Still groggily she dragged herself to the couch-her bed and turned on the T.V. She hardly paid attention as she flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch at nine in the morning.

Female News Reporter: A woman was reported missing earlier this morning-

Soi Fon's eyes opened in slight interest and she raised the volume.

Female News Reporter: Police say that around 5 A.M. to 5:30 A.M. a call was made, claiming that a couple were fighting and a loud crash was heard. (Reporter puts her hand to her ear bud, trying to hear more clearer) Okay folks, it was just confirmed that the person who made the 911 call was none other than the Governor Barragan Luisnbarn known as "King", himself.

Soi Fon's eyes widened and she leaned in, again raising the volume.

Male News Reporter: Uh yes, Nanao I am currently at residence of the great Governor of Karakura-which was once governed by Yamaoto, who sadly passed away three months ago. Anyways the 911 call went like this

911 Operator: Sir- What?

Barragan: (Muffled) We were arguing-then the next thing I knew was she came at me

911 Operator: Who? Who came at you, Governor?

Barragan: Wait! (Loud Crash)-line goes dead

911 Operator: Governor? What happened? Hello? Governor?

Male News Reporter: As you can see here (he pointed to a nearby ambulance) Governor Barragan was assaulted and taken to near by Hospital. Back to you Nanao.

Female News Reporter: Ukitake, before you go will the Governor be alright?

Male News Reporter: It has not yet been confirmed, but let us pray that we do not lose another great Governor

Soi Fon turned off the T.V. and flung it across the room before going to look out the window. Sure enough there was the gathering crowd, ambulance, "Do Not Cross" tape, the police, body guards and Barragan's nephews. She bit her lip again, causing it to bleed. "Where is she?" she dropped her head and gripped the purple drapes tightly before letting out whimpers and snorts. She felt the tears coming up again, but she already cried immensely the night before. Then she pulled away and began getting ready school, which already started an hour and half ago.

But the whole time she readied herself, she thought why? Why get dressed for the Senior Karakura College? She should look for Yoruichi, but why is she going to KC instead? A large furrow formed above her brow before she slammed the door behind her, not even minding to lock it. She glared to Barragan's house as she walked past and to all his nephew's who were dressed in tan, brown and black suits. 'Assholes' she thought bitterly.

She never actually talked to them but every time she and Yoruichi went over, they always stared at her as if she were a piece of meat- but of course the woman 'in love' never said anything. Her fists clenched tightly as she remembered how Barragan swayed Yoruichi into sleeping with him and then going on a date then how he proposed to her eight months later, but by then Yoruichi had already gotten publicity and beatings. More anger filled Soi Fon when she realized that the nephews had been there and never stopped Barragan from hitting Yoruichi. "Son of a bitch." she muttered.

Passing the house seemed to take forever with all the whispers, the camera flashes, the people's 'grieving' and the nephew's talking. But luckily she passed it and the whole street already. Her fists unclenched and she some what relaxed but nothing kept her mind of of Yoruichi...

...Around five in the afternoon was when Soi Fon was already on her way to the home. Her face was cold and stern like if she had encased herself inside a rock. 'I don't wanna feel-I don't wanna think' her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a black Honda Civic parked in front of Barragan's house. "The hell?" she quickly ran behind a near by hedge and peered through the leaves.

The five nephews step out of the Civic, Charlotte, Abirama, Findor, Choe, and Nirgge which were all dressed in some black suit fashion. Soi Fon cringed; all of them were disgusting espically the perverted Aribama or 'Redder' who tried to grope her the last time she visited. But her attention snapped back when she saw another person get out of the car. It was a woman, Soi Fon shook her head as she looked closely; it was another guy, probably her height(maybe 5'3" or slightly taller) with short scruffy black hair and a small braided ponytail in the back. "Who the hell is that?" she narrowed her eyes and tried to pick up what they were saying.

She grunted in frustration when all six guys went into the house. "Assholes" she muttered, coming out from behind the hedge and fixing her backpack straps. As she passed the governor's house she couldn't help but cast a side glance, but she quickly turned away when she saw someone peering from the window. She slammed the door behind her, threw her backpack to the side and began pacing back and forth again. "Yoruichi did you really leave? Or did Barragan do something to you?"...

* * *

><p>AN: First Chapter! Yeah wanted to do a GgioSoi story with mystery, LOL! Yoruichi may be a little OOC, so sorry! Oh and Barragan is like 50 in this story, you know like the political people with their fancy,expensive stuff. He's also a womanizer.


End file.
